


奥德赛

by NicoNikoala



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala
Summary: 宇宙热寂，英雄向终点进发，也是归途。（科幻正剧）
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	奥德赛

船长从冰冷的棺材里苏醒。准确地说这是一个奇怪的成人大小的盒子，长得像棺材。船长躺在里面，身上粘着黏糊糊的液体。他爬出来，环视了这个机器一圈，在一处很隐蔽的地方看到了刻印的“冬眠仓G001”几个字。

船长开始踱步，警惕地检查房间。自动门门打开了。门外走廊的上方和下方都装了灯带，灯光十分暗并不刺眼。白色墙壁像是塑料材质。一个圆形的小窗子，黑漆漆的看不到外面。

船长走出去，经过了一个像是医务室的房间，来到了一个客厅一样的地方。四面巨大的落地窗，外面仍然是黑的。曲线的吧台上放了各式饮料，暖色的沙发看起来舒适。一个金发的女孩背对他操作台上的机器。

“你好？”船长大声说。

女孩转过身走到他身边，把手里的饮料递给他。女孩说：“你好船长，船上的东西想吃什么吃什么，想喝什么喝什么，你现在需要适应一下生活。”

一个亮点出现在一侧窗户的角落。它慢慢移动，变成了一个闪亮的圆形。女孩像是知道船长的心思一样，说“这是太阳”。这时船长才知道了自己是“船长”。

刚醒来，他不记得自己是谁，不记得自己为什么在此。现在他看到太阳在宇宙中缓慢的运行，一个女孩叫自己“船长”。

后来一段时间，船长都没有再遇见那个女孩。他没有找到任何钟表，只能凭着窗外的太阳大概计时。从窗外还能眺望到太空站的一端，原来船长所在的只是太空站的一个部分。船中的机器提供了基本的生活所需，只要在屏幕里选择，他需要的东西就会出现在传送带上。

他在船中踱步，又遇到了那个女孩。他打招呼，女孩却好像被吓到了一样，飞快地跑了。他跟随着女孩消失的背影，发现之前是墙壁的一处地方打开了，变成了走廊。

他来到了一个从没来过的房间。三个一模一样的金发女孩挤在一起窃窃私语。

“我们是三胞胎。”一个女孩说。

“其实是五胞胎。”另一个女孩说。

“其实多少胞胎都行。”

她们笑成一团。另一个方向也传出了笑声，来自之前船长以为不是人的一团粉色果冻里。

船长问：“我是这艘船的船长吗？”

三胞胎又发出了初中女生一样的笑声。其中一个说：“我们的老板才是船长，captain是你的军衔。”

原来三胞胎和粉色果冻都是孩子，从衰败的城市里逃出来，一起在这艘空间站中生活。船上唯一的大人是“老板”，他待在自己的房间不出来。只知道老板命令孩子们照顾“那个从冬眠仓出来的人”。

现在船长变成了上尉，还变成了孩子王。这些孩子每天在飞船里打闹，开闭暗门把上尉困在小黑屋里。上尉发现，原来是三胞胎利用心灵感应的超能力捉弄他。粉色果冻也是超能力者，他的皮肤可以燃烧。

飞船提供的食物质量变得差了。孩子们告诉上尉，之前温室大棚损坏时留下的所有新鲜作物都吃完了，但这原本是为好几百人建造的空间站，储存的干燥食物够他们几人吃的。上尉感到忧虑，说服孩子们开始训练各自的超能力，好不容易让他们停止了捉弄。

之后三胞胎告诉上尉，老板要找他。上尉打开一扇暗门，来到一个布满仪器的房间，像是飞船的中央控制室。椅子上坐着一个络腮胡子的男人，光缆从心脏的位置接到机器上。他瞟了一眼上尉，又开始在身前的电脑上干自己的事情。

他说：“你休息好了吧？我们得去拯救世界了。”

上尉没有回答他。

“你被制造出来就是为了干这件事情的。”老板说。

这个消息并不令人惊讶，因为上尉已经知道三胞胎是超能力者的克隆人。她们还给上尉展示了冻在冬眠仓里的另两个姐妹。

上尉问：“我们怎么做呢？”

老板说：“我们去地球，捉一只巨大的鸟。”

这个世界已经接近热寂，衰败的宇宙已经不能诞生出任何新生命，除非用巨大的能量重启时间。名为凤凰的纯能量宇宙生物在宇宙间巡航，根据周期，她即将到达地球。这只鸟是唯一的机会。

上尉说：“只有我们？”

老板说：“我也不想要你，只是我一个人不够。”

监控画面里，三胞胎里的一个和粉色果冻玩剪刀石头布。

上尉问：“孩子们呢？”

老板说：“就留在空间站里。”

“没人照顾吗？”

“AI照顾他们。”

“可以吗？”

“比人精心多了。”

上尉想到了一件事情，“他们是捕捉凤凰的预备人选吗？”

老板听了不高兴，他说：“本来是有克隆的超能军队，但现在早没有了，整个城市也已经因为能源短缺覆灭了。他们只是会点把戏的小孩而已。”

上尉说:“在这种情况下，每个人都需要力量保护彼此。”

老板不屑地哼了一声，让上尉拿了港口门卡，就把他赶走了。三胞胎聚在老板的房间附近，好像是偷听到了什么。

要出发了，上尉走向飞船停泊的港口，老板穿着一身红色金属装甲已经在等待。孩子们躲在门口探头探脑。老板冲他们招了招手，就钻进了交换室里。

飞船与空间站脱离后，舱内又充满了氧气。老板脱下面罩和手套，裸手操作飞船。上尉发现他的头发还是挺白的。

上尉问：“不告别吗？”

老板说：“我跟他们说只是去采购。”

上尉想，万一两人一去不复回，几个孩子会不会忘了训练。

空间站在视野里渐渐变小，逐渐能看清圆环状的主体缓慢旋转，然后圆环又消失成了一个小点。地球在视野里慢慢浮现，蓝色，和队长想象中的完全一样。

老板扭头看着上尉。他说：”我们先去月球的瞭望塔拿雷神之锤。那里已经没有人了，只是老朋友在那里丢了一件武器。在西岸基地我藏了一架弩炮，这是我们能利用的能量效率最高的东西了。我们拿了弩炮，在同步轨道等凤凰。我穿盔甲在前面拖住它，你操作弩炮射击。就像以前一样，我掩护你。“

他的手笨拙地在空中比划，眼睛逐渐变得明亮。

“就像以前一样？”上尉问。

老板说，”你的基因来自很久以前一个英雄队伍的领导，他是一个很好的人。”

“所以从现在开始我叫你队长，你叫我钢铁人。”


End file.
